A Ghoul's resolve
by IAmAHumanNoJoke
Summary: Naruto have always believed that every humans were evil after he lost everything to the doves. He wanted to kill every human he see but as time pass his feelings for humans started switching from hatred to Interest, especially after going to a certain cafe. Things get even more interesting when he met a ghoul that was once a former human.
1. Meeting

I hope you enjoy this fanfic, just a random idea that came to mind, so I figured I am going to share it with the internet, because why not. If you have anything you want to say you can either PM me, or you can leave a review, whatever suits your liking. Constructive criticism is welcome however Flaming/Hating is not. If you are here to hate then I suggest you leaving now. I am also not going to be writing the description of any character that are in the shows because I would assume that you are familiar with most of the cast from both series. I might occasionally write what they are wearing though. Besides I suck at descriptive writing.

 **I don't own Naruto nor Tokyo Ghoul**

 **Chapter 1: Meeting**

It is raining out at about midnight. A boy who was about 6 years old can be heard shouting with tear flowing down his whiskered cheeks. "Okasan!" he shouted as a red haired woman in her late twenties was lying in a pool of blood with a baby beside her. A blond man (kneeling down in pain) who looked to be the same age as the woman was grinding his jaws, his throat seemed to be slashed, with many wounds on his body. The blond whiskered kid was been hold by a man with a quinque on his neck. Just when a white haired man letting out a menacing laughter was about to slash the blond man everything turned black.

"Tou-sannn!" Naruto shouted as he awake from the nightmare that hunts him from his past. He was sweating bullets and his red and black eyes were so wide that it was almost bulging out. He was sleeping, on the roof of a building that looked abandon. It was about 11pm. Naruto put a hand on his heart and was breathing very hardly. He was wearing a regular orange T-shirt with jeans. He was around 21 years old. "Why?... Why?... Why do I still have these vivid dreams? It has already been over a decade, so why are these nightmare still following me?" His fear and sadness seem to turn in to anger as he slammed his fists down at the hard concrete that was below him, making a dent in it. The environment was very dark, the entire neighborhood looked abandon, with a lot of dark alleys ways. Naruto then continued to sit on the edge of the four story high building for about an hour thinking about the dream and the harsh past that still hunt him till now.

(1 pm)

"Well no use thinking about the past, I guess I will return to Anteiku for a while" Naruto said getting up grabbing his brown cloak that was beside him along with a brief case." As he was about to jump down he heard the voice of a girl below him(She looked like a business woman who was in her twenties, She has a slender body, with straight black hair that reach down to her back). "HELPPP!" the girl shouted as she seemed to be surrounded by a bunch of guys. Four to be exact. "Common, this is the least you can do for us, we are even going to let go of all your debts after this." "That is right, we are doing you a favor here, so you better stop shouting, this place is abandon you know, there is no one here." The man said as he grabbed the girl's hand restraining it. "No, pleases stop." The girl tried to plea to no avail.

Meanwhile Naruto was thinking to himself, "I must have been deep in thoughts to not notice five people right below me in the alley. Well whatever. This is why I like these places so much, I get to help people while hunting for food at the same time. " as he jumped down right behind the four creeps. "Hey is that anyway to treat a lady." He said looking directly at the men. He was now wearing the cloak, with the briefcase in his right hand. "Hey fuck off and mind your own business." One of the man said trying to look as imitating as possible. "Hey that is not very nice. You really shouldn't talk to a person that is going to eat you like that. It makes me want to eat you more." Naruto said as a giant evil looking grin form on his face "Wha…" before the man could finish his sentence he got kicked right through the stomach, spraying blood everywhere. Then Naruto swiftly falcon punch another guy on the right, with his free hand. Right through the chest. He then kicked the next guy in the head, breaking his neck. The last man tried to run away but Naruto threw the briefcase he was carrying at his head, the briefcase not only cracked his skull, it went straight through it, impaling the brain below, instantly killing the man. All of this happened in less than 3 seconds.

The girl rightfully so looked even more terrified than before. But she mustard up the courage and said "Th.. thank you, sssir. " She said, her voice trembling from the fear. She tried to leave but found that a red tail like thing right in his face, It was coming out of Naruto's back, pointing right at her face right between the eyes. "Ahhhh" she shouted as she fell backwards. The ground below them was starting to get filled with blood from the men that Naruto killed. "Sorry mam, but you aren't quite allowed to leave yet. And please cover your eyes." Naruto said as another two tail like things come out from his back and it started chomping up one of the man that was killed in to pieces. The girl was so horrified that she puked and collapsed on the ground. She was crying "Please don't kill me" Her mind was panicking. She wanted to run out of there as fast as possible, although she knew she wouldn't be able to outrun this cloaked man in front of him. Her mind was going through various scenarios a million miles an hour but she just couldn't move her body. Soon her mind went blank as she lost consciousness. "Hey I told you to close your eyes didn't I. Sorry that you have to see this. And don't worry, I am not going to kill you, I just need to ask you a few questions." Naruto said thinking the girl was awake as he started to put the pieces of the men in to the bloody brief case. After that he took the other three dead bodies and stacked them up in one place. "I might come back for the rest later, for now I guess I will bring this body to Anteiku, as a present." Naruto thought as he walked over to the girl, "Oh she already lost consciousness huh. *chuckles* Human are so soft." Naruto said out loud with a small smiile. He kneeled down beside her and bring her upright. And make her lean against the wall. Her skirt and most of her coat was already soaked in blood "Hey are you okay?" he asked trying to snap her out of it.

Eventually after a few minutes she woke up (Naruto was sitting right in front of her blocking the vision in front) and was able to mumble a few words, although it sounded unclear Naruto could figure out she was begging him not to kill her. Naruto smiled and laughed a little, "Like I said earlier, don't worry I am not going to kill you, I just wanted to as you a few questions" The girl's pulse seem to slow down a little as a wave of relief washed her face. Although she was still scared she looked a tad bit more composed. "Now shut your eyes for a while, you don't want to see the sight in front of you, and pass out again do ya." Naruto said smiling, almost laughing. The girl obeyed this time and Naruto continue saying "We are going to change locations, I mean you probably don't want to be around a bunch of dead people" right after the sentence finished Naruto swung the girl and carried her by the shoulder with his right hand, brief case in his left and jumped, all the way back to the roof, that he was sleeping on. The girl was once again sent in to panic mode as she felt herself been lifted up with high speed, she was almost tempted to jump off the man's shoulder but she knew that it would only be bad for her. "Okay we will talk here." Naruto said as she gently place the girl down. Naruto looked at the girl, *Sigh* "She still looks terrified out of her life" Naruto thought.

"I am not going to do anything all right? If this make you feel better at all then I guess I will take of this cloak, so that I look like a regular guy." Naruto said as he took out the not so bloody cloak, except for a few blood stain in the bottom of the cloak, it was perfectly dry. The cloth he was wearing below didn't have any blood either. "here see now I am just a regular guy." Naruto said showing the girl the best friendliest smile he could make, as he sat down right in front of the girl. After this the girl seem to calm down although Naruto could still hear her heart beating very fast. "Please, let me go." The girl pleaded looking downwards. "I will after a few questions like I said" Naruto said as he out his hand right between the girl's hair and ears, "So what is your name?" Naruto asked "It is Misaki" the girl said in a small voice. Naruto knew she wasn't lying, When Naruto slipped his hand near her ear it was actually to test the temperature of the ear, to know if she was telling the truth or not. When someone lies their ear heats up, although this is almost unnoticeable to human, Ghouls could feel it because of their heighten sense. There is another way Naruto can use to see if they are lying or not by hearing their heart beat, but since her heartbeat is uneven Naruto had to use the former method. "You are quite beautiful, you know. If you had red hair you would look just like my mom" Naruto said with a smile. The girl seem surprised, her heart rate is slowing down by the second.

"Well anyways let's cut the chase, What do you think about ghouls?" Naruto asked out of the blue surprising the girl even more. "What.. do you mean..?" The girl asked, fear apparent in her charcoal black eyes. "Umm, do you think all Ghouls deserve to live" Naruto asked, the girl immediately response with a "Yes, of course." This time her ears heats up. Naruto knew she was lying because of the situation. Naruto sighed. (He has asked 261 humans this questions so far. 153 times he asked a person without showing he was a ghoul and out of 153 people 132 answered "No" honestly, 19 people said "Yes" while lying, 2 people said "It depends on their characteristics" honestly. The other 108 people were asked the same question while Naruto shown them that he was a ghoul, and they all answered "Yes" untruthfully.)

"I want to create a society where ghouls can coexist with the human without any conflict, but that is a very foolish ideal isn't." Naruto said as he pull his hand out. Misaki looked confused, she was still scare but only slightly. "What is he talking about" She wondered. After a few second of silence Naruto said "Come on, I will walk you home. " Naruto said. "No, that is alright." Mikasa said, surprised. "This is a rough neighborhood, if they see a beautiful girl like yourself walking alone, we don't know what they will do." Naruto said getting up. "But.. thanks" Misaki said also slowly getting up. "Here you go" Naruto said as he threw his cloak over to Misak. "Put this on. If someone see those blood stains on your cloths, it will create commotion that both you and I probably don't want to deal with." Naruto said while Misaki just nodded her head.

(A few minute later)

They got down from the building and was going pass the pool of blood that Naruto just left behind. Naruto let out another sigh thinking "I have to clean that up before anyone see it and create some problems. Although, this place doesn't have any CCTV, and police usually don't come around here so I guess it will be alright for a few days."

The duo started making their way towards Misaki's place, unfortunately it was an hour worth of walking from the place they were in. They decided to hire a taxi if they see one but for now they are walking.

"So.. what are you doing around these parts anyways," Naruto asked trying to break the ice. "Ehh" "I mean you were in a place where no one but drug dealer and Yakuza comes, why is that?" Misaki said quietly "I couldn't repay their debt….. They told me that if I follow what they say then they will clear all my debts. My mother is sick and she can't even get out of bed anymore. Her conditions are getting worst and wrost, but we couldn't afford medical bills. And my sister is still in school so we have to pay for that too. I just couldn't get enough money just by working alone, so I have to …." She trailed off, when a realization struck her "Why am I telling him this much? Can I even trust him…" She thought. "I see, then here" Naruto handed her a card from his pocket, "This is a master card.." She said as she slowly takes the card from Naruto. "the password is 33495" Naruto said with his hands behind his head. "But.. what.. why are you giving me this." The brunette asked shocked. "I have plenty of money in there, so I was hoping this could help you with your situation." Misaki seemed speechless. "I know that you are going through a lot right now. Your mother is sick so you need the money. I know how it feel to lose someone you love. It is not a good feeling, I can tell you that. I lived half my life believing humans were demons. Thinking they were evil. I lost everything because of them, my parents, my younger sister, my home… Nothing was left.." Naruto said as he clench his fists, and Misaki seem to be listening closely.

"But a few years ago, from the help of an old wise ghoul, I was able to find the good in human. Humans are interesting to say the least, they have emotions just like ghouls. The only difference between the ghouls and the human is their choice of food and their abilities. I have seen a lot of bad humans, and bad ghouls, but I have met plenty of kind, peace loving humans as well. I know that it is hard for humans to understand ghouls because we are too different and since our main source of food is human that put us, as a negative in the human's eyes. But I believe there will come a day when Ghouls and Humans can finally put aside our differences and trust each other." Naruto said with a gleam in his eyes. While Misaki just thought "Is he really a ghoul, he is so kind, and thoughtful. He also bring up a really good point… I wonder….."

(an hour later) (Naruto and Misaki ended up walking all the way while having small conversations here and there during this time Misaki stopped been afraid of Naruto and even started seeing him a positive light.)

"Thank you for everything you did for me" Misaki said with a bow. "Hey it is nothing.". "And… I am sorry.. because when I said I believe ghouls deserve to live before, I was lieing…." Misaki started off.." But after talking with you I truly believe that now… so.. umm" after she said that Naruto started laughing "hahaa, I know that you were lying but now I can tell that you are been truthful. You are a good person Misaki-san. Most people don't have the courage to admit something like this, you are the first one to do that. Anyways thank you for telling the truth." Misaki remained silent for a while and said "Thank you for everything, once again, I am truly in your debt." "Don't sweat it, well I gotta go, it was nice knowing you Misaki-san" Naruto said turning and about to walk off, while waving goodbye.  
"Wait, sorry but I don't think I can take your money" Misaki said handing him back the card. "Hey don't worry, I may not look it but I am pretty rich, besides if you want you can always return it." "Return it..?"  
"Yeah, there is a shop named Anteiku in the 20th ward. You can give it to one of the staff there saying it is for Naruto. Or you could run in to me." Naruto said laughing.

"But…" "It is okay, Well I gotta go see ya! I wish we could meet again" Naruto said running off in high speed not giving Misaki a chance to say anything else.

"Naruto, huh. I couldn't even give your cloak back" Misaki said with a smile on her face, meanwhile Naruto was thinking "I think we are going to meet again someday" also with a smile.

Chapter 1: Ends

 **Next chapter: A one eyed ghoul?**

So what do you guys think about the first episode? Leave a review and feel free to favorite and follow. I plan on uploading these as regularly as I can."


	2. One eyed ghoul

Hey everyone, this is the second chapter, and thank you for everyone who supported me in the last chapter, it was really nice to see that people are indeed interested in the story. Well, I really don't have anything to say right now so…. Let's go

 **Chapter 2: The One eyed ghoul**

It has been a strange month for the Ghouls at Anteiku. First news started spreading about Reze's accidental death while trying to eat a human. Then a week or so later a one eyed ghoul showed up in the name of Kaneki Ken, right after that they found out that Kaneki was actually a former human, only transformed in to half ghoul after having Reze's organs transplanted in to him. He then defeats Nishiki with Reze's Kagune, almost ate his best friend Hide and was brought down by Touka with little to no effort. After those set of event people just started showing up, first it was Hinami and her mother Ryouko, shortly followed by the doves, then Tsyukiyama Shu, and now…..

It was about 6 in the evening, as Anteiku was cleaning up and was preparing to close, the front door opened. The staff that were currently there, Touka, Keneki and Enji all said "welcome" in unison but were surprised (except Kaneki) after they saw a flash of blond hair, with that whiskered face. Naruto entered the café and closed the door, he set his briefcase down on the floor.

"Yo Enji, Yo Touka-Chan!" "Ahh, if it isn't Naruto-kun, it has been a quite a long time hasn't it." Enji said with the usual smile on his face. "Oh, back already?" Touka said, not looking too interested. "Come on Touka-chan, is that anyway to greet an old buddy that have been away for over 6 months. Didn't you missed me?" Naruto asked with a smile. "Not at all." Touka said as she started cleaning some plates and cups behind the counter. "What! You hurt my feeling Touka-chan." Naruto said in a fake sad voice. "So, Naruto-kun is this just a visit or are you going to be sleeping here like the old times." Enji asked while making coffee. "Yeah, I decided to settle down for a while, I even brought a gift you see" Naruto said pointing to the briefcase. Kaneki got an uneasy feeling when he figured out what was in that briefcase.

"Where will you be sleeping, because I know for sure I am not letting you sleep in my apartment." Touka said with a bit of an angry tone. "What, you still mad at me for what happened that time. I mean it has been 6 months after all, and it was an accident." Naruto said. Meanwhile Touka just clenched her fists, "Yeah right after you ran away for six months without even apologizing! You damned perverted idiot!" Touka shouted her face nearing Naruto's face. "You looked like you were about to kill me back then with that ugly face of yours." Naruto said putting two of his hands up in front of his chest almost as if to make a wall between him and Touka. While Touka just had a tick mark grew on her forehead, "What do you say about my face!" Touka said as she jumped over the counter and started punching Naruto while Naruto dodged. Enji just slowly moved away and walked towards Kaneki as it seem to be a safer place then where he was standing. While Kaneki just looked confused "So is he an enemy or not." He thought. "

"Ah good old times, they never changed after all these years" Enji said with a nostalgic smile on his face. "Good old time?" Kaneki said. "Oh right, you don't know about Naruto do you. He used to work as a waiter here, he moved in when he was about 11, it has been 10 years since then, he is a really close friends with Touka. They even lived in the same apartment after Ayato moved out." Kaneki just nodded at that. "Ughh, you are so annoying!" Touka shouted mid punch. "So I can't stay in your apartment?" Naruto asked while dodging. Finally "Fine! But you are not allowed in my room. Like not even for a minute." Touka said, as she stopped the fight and just walked off to get to her apartment which was upstairs. "Woah, what happened Touka-chan this is the first time you stopped fighting before you got even tired." Naruto said with a surprised face. "Just shut up, I have to study for my test, and I can't be bothered by you." Touka snapped back, getting out from the back door and shutting it.

"Phew Touka-chan is even scarier than before. But what gives she is never the type to hold a grudge."  
"Naruto-kun, you see from my experience as the Devil Ape and experience with Imiri, I would say that girls don't like it if you squeeze their breasts, accident or not." Enji said with a straight face. At that Kaneki's face turned red. "Yeah, but we were sparing though. I guess I would have to make it up to her somehow." Naruto said as he finally noticed Kaneki whose face was still red.

"Oh, sweet a new waiter." Naruto said as he walked towards Kaneki extending his hand "My name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you." "Umm.. Kaneki Ken" Kaneki said shaking the hand. "By the way why do you smell so much like Reze, not to mention you smell like a human too." Naruto said after sniffing the air. "That is probably because he is half human, and has some of Reze in him." Enji said before Kaneki could even answer the question. "What! Don't tell me Reze has a kid with a human and somehow she gave birth in a few months and that baby grew up this fast!" Naruto said surprised. "Don't be absurd, Naruto-kun, he is a human who got Reze's organs transplanted into him." Enji said. Naruto's expression completely changed after that, he got serious and looked at Kaneki "A former human…" Naruto started smiling and chuckling even "You are such an interesting creature." Naruto said with a laugh. While Kaneki just got more uncomfortable. "Anyways, I assume old man in his room, so… I got to tell him somethings." Naruto said walking towards the manager's room. Enji response to that with a nod. And Kaneki can I talk with you for a while after this. It would be a lifetime opportunity to be able to talk with a ghoul that was once a human." Naruto said, still walking towards the manager's office while Kaneki just responded with "oh, eh Alright."

"This is going to be interesting." Naruto thought with a smile on his face.

(After the talk with the manager)(It only took about 15 minutes) Kaneki seem to have finished his shift and has changed in to his regular outfit. Naruto and the manager came out of the room, the manager with his usual smile said "Kaneki-kun, that is all for today, Yomo said he want you to meet him for now. And it look like Naruto-kun will be tagging along as well." Naruto just mentioned Kaneki to follow him "Let's go Kaneki." He said leading the way. While Kaneki just nodded and followed him. Outside the café Yomo was waiting with his car. "Hey, old man Yomo, you look older." Naruto said with a grin so big it was almost as if he was making fun of the white haired man. *Sigh*"Get in." Yomo said entering his car while Kaneki sat in the back with Naruto in the front.

(On the road)

"So, what have you been up to?" Naruto asked, but as usual Yomo didn't give Naruto an answer. Naruto just sighed and said "Silent as always. You are nothing like your Touka-chan you know that. I thought since you were her uncle you would be like her. Although I heard that you were a lot like her when you were younger." Naruto said trying to get a reaction out of Yomo but still nothing. "You are no fun." Naruto pouted almost like a child. While Kaneki was thinking "Yomo is touka's uncle."

"Hey Kaneki, you are half human right?" Naruto asked while Knaeki just gave a nod. "So do you only have one Kakugen?" Naruto asked curious. "Kagune?" Kaneki asked not knowing what that is. "You know, only one of your eye turn red and black when you get hungry. I was assuming that is why you have an eye patch." "Umm, yeah only one of my eye turn red."

"Wow, it is going to be fun training you since you are half that must mean your potential is huge. After all, a half ghoul possess much more strength than a full one." Naruto said. While Kaneki seem to get more nervous "Umm training?"  
"What you are telling me you followed us, without knowing why?" Naruto asked, while Kaneki just nodded. "Wow, you are one naïve kid. What if we wanted to…. I don't know eat you or something." Naruto said. "What, but that is just…" Kaneki said when a realization struck him. Naruto was right, how could he have followed them, but then again, he trusted them. They seem nice guys, and are trusted by the manager who helped him quite a lot.

"We are here." Yomo said as he got out of the car. They were under a bridge. Naruto and Kaneki just followed suit after Yomo, until Yomo stopped at what look like a sewer cover. Yomo slowly opened the lit and told them to follow him. "Why did we come all the way here just to go down there, we could have gotten down from the café." Naruto said looking around. However like always Yomo stayed silent.

(After they gotten down to the sewer)

"The doves have enter the 20th ward, so you have to learn how to fight on your own from now." Yomo said taking off his jacket, "Hey.. wait.." Kaneki couldn't finish what he was saying as Yomo started punching Kaneki, Kaneki did a good job dodging for a while but he got hit with a kick to the head by Yomo, after about 30 minutes of training with Yomo, it was finally Naruto's turn to train Kaneki. After Kaneki was able to finally breathe normally again, Naruto started explaining "I am going to teach you how to use your kagune. A kagune is where a ghoul strength lies. There are four forms of Kagune, and there are even rare form of Kagunes, we ghouls possess. For example…" Naruto said as nine red tails erupted from his back, while two wings came out from his back, with that Kaneki got a chill through his spine, he knew this will be a long night.

 **The end**

 **Next time: Chimera Kagune**

 **This chapter was a bit shorter, because I have very limited time right now. That been said I might not be able to upload for a week or two. So sorry for everyone who was expecting me to upload. However I might upload one or two if I have time. Thanks for your support, if you have any questions, or something you want to say, feel free to pm me or leave a review.**


	3. Chimera Kagune

I had free time and I figured I might as well write something, so here you go and thank you for all your support.

Chapter 3: Chimera Kagune

Two Wings which is red with some bright yellow mixed in it came out of Naruto's shoulder area, while nine red tails appeared behind Naruto from his back. His eyes which are normally blue is now red and black, his happy and carefree attitude, replaced with a serious and almost cold expression. As each moment passed, Kaneki started to get more nervous as a beat of sweat dripped from his face.

"Now listen carefully, because I am only going to explain this once. There are four types of Kagune. Ukaku, Kokaku, Rinkaku and Bikaku. Each type of Kagune are stronger than one and weaker to another. It is like. Ukaku is a speed type, It normally looks like wings and emerges from the user's shoulder area. They comes out like feather spreading out. It is strong against Bikaku and weak to Kokaku. An example of Ukaku is Touka-chan's Kagune. Ukaku types are fast but they usually lack stamina. Next is Kokaku, which are defensive type. Their users are usually slow but have very high defense. It releases from right under the shoulder blade. It is weak to Rinkaku and is strong against Ukaku. Then there is the Rinkaku, an example is yours or should I say Reze's kagune. It is released from the back, near the waist. The Rinkaku users have amazing Regenerative abilities. Their shape usually looks like tails or tentacles. Their Kagune are quite soft but they can regenerate their Kagune very quickly. They can also combine all their tentacles/tails to form one very strong one. They are strong against Kokaku but are weak to Bkauku. Next is the Bikaku, which is Nishio's Kagune. They are the most balanced out of the four types, they have no noticeable perks, but they are good all around. You could say a Jack of all trades, master of none. Bikaku types are strong against Rinkaku and weak to Ukaku. They usually form from the tail bone. Just like a tail." Naruto said, fortunately for Kaneki, he was able to absorbed all of that information, reading books his whole life have make him smarter indeed but he did noticed something though.

"Naruto-san what is your Kagune? Because it looks like both Ukaku and Rinkaku." Kaneki asked pointing at the Kagune, behind Naruto. Naruto smile at that. "You actually soaked up the information, and noticed the difference. There are actually rarer Kagunes out there. Mine is called a Chimera Kagune. It is the combination of both Ukaku and Rinkaku type. Now that, I explained everything about the Kagune to you, we should begin. Activate your Kagune" Naruto said as he went in to a fighting position.

"Wait, Naruto-san can I learn how to fight without my Kagune? Because … last time I used it, I almost killed my best friend." Kaneki said looking down. Naruto while looking understanding frowned a little "So you are just going to give up because you are afraid to take risks?" "It is not that…" Kaneki was cut off by Naruto. "What is a marksman without a gun? Or what is an archer without a bow?" Naruto asked. "Just a normal person." Kaneki answered, knowing where this was going. "That is exactly what a ghoul is without their Kagune. Without our Kagune, the ghoul would have been drove to extinction in less than a year." "But.." "No Buts, you have to learn how to control it, it is only a matter of time. Are you really that scared of failing" Naruto said, his cold red eyes focused directly on the one eyed ghoul in front of him.

"That is not it Naruto-san. It is just that I don't want to kill anyone. Even if they are hurting me, killing someone is just wrong." Kaneki said. "Kaneki Ken!" Naruto said in a strong fierce voice. His voice wasn't loud and he didn't sound angry but it sent chills down Kaneki's back. It has been a while since somebody called him by his full name much less with this tone of voice. "Kaneki. I think you are missing the point of this training. We are not training you to kill people. We are training you to defend yourself. And more importantly, to protect your love ones. In your case, not only protecting them from others but protecting them from yourself as well. If you learn how to control you Kagune right now, you won't go berserk in the future when you really will have to use it. There will be times when you have to kill someone. There will be times when you have to sacrifice one thing over the other." Naruto said while Yomo was thinking with a smile. "He has become a fine young man. I remembered the time you first showed up at the 20th ward. Your parents would be proud."

"So what is it? Are you ready to fight, not only for yourself but also for your love ones?" Naruto asked. Kanekei meanwhile looked motivated "Hai! Naruto-san!" He said. "Alright then, activate your Kagune."Naruto shouted, once again going back in to the fighting stance. "Hai." Kanaeki said but then a realization hit him. "Uno, Naruto-san, how do you activate your Kagune?" Kaneki asked sheepishly, at that Naruto anime fall. "You just ruined the moment Kaneki. You mean you don't even know how to activate it yet?" Naruto asked while Kaneki nodded. "Have you even been eating properly, you won't be able to activate your Kagune, without eating human flesh." Naruto said, while Kaneki looked surprised and nervous. "No, I have been living in the sugar cubes that Yoshimura-san gave me. But isn't there other ways to use Kagune without eating human food?" Kaneki said, unable to abandon his human self although he have accepted been a ghoul. Naruto just sighed. He did understand where Kaneki is coming from, he remembered it that time. That time in life when he almost starved to death because he didn't want to kill anyone.

"Alright, we will continue this tomorrow, Kaneki, can you come over to my apartment tonight? There are something things I want to ask you, and discuss with you." Naruto said walking away his Kagune disappearing behind him, as he walked pass Kaneki to the ladder that leads back to the car. "What just like that, we are ending our training here?" Kaneki thought confused but he didn't say anything. "Yomo, aren't you coming?" Naruto asked seeing the White haired man just standing there, his coat hanging from his left shoulder. "No, I have to go see Itori. She wouldn't stop bothering me until I go there." Yomo said walking the opposite way Naruto is walking. "What who is going to drive us back!?" Naruto shouted, "Grab a taxi or something."  
"What about your car?" Naruto asked but Yomo didn't respond. "Well, no stopping him, I guess." Naruto thought with a sigh. "Kaneki come, lets go." Naruto said climbing the ladder. "Hai."  
"Oh and mind if I take a detour? I gotta go buy something for Touka-chan so she stopped been mad at me." "Of course go ahead." Kaneki said with a smile. "They seem really close." He thought.

(1 minute later, after climbing back up. Time: 7:19 pm)

"Naruto-san, are you and Touka-san couples?" Kaneki asked, his curiosity getting the best of him. "Huh? Hahahaha." Naruto started laughing. "What makes you say that?" Naruto asked. "You two just seem really close. And I feel like Touka-san look more relaxed around you." Kaneki said. "Hahahaha, we are just close friends. We practically grew up together under Anteiku. Before she went to school, we would play together. Video games, football, basketball, tennis, board games, you name it. And the best part is if she would always challenge me to a spar if she lose. We are still like that though, thinking back we haven't changed a bit." Naruto said thinking back to the good old times. "And why you ask? You interested in Touka-chan?" Naruto asked, teasing the young boy. While Kaneki started blushing and said "Eh no.. it Is nothing like that." Kaneki said waving his hands. Naruto then noticed something, "His heartbeat increased, his body temperature as well, his smell is altered slightly as if it is releasing a type of hormone." Naruto thought. Before a grin form on his face. "Hehehehe, Kaneki, you really do like Touka-chan, if you are too afraid to confess to her, I can do it for you instead." Naruto said. "What, no no no, I am not, I swear." Kaneki said, his face all red now. "Whatever you say." Naruto said, noticing that they have made it back to the main road. "Oh a taxi." Naruto said as he stopped the taxi.

(A few minutes later in the taxi)

"Naruto-san really do fit in with society, he looks just like a normal human. He even look quite a bit like Hide." Kaneki thought as Naruto and the taxi driver started chatting about various things, happening around the world even the ghoul attacks. "Hai we are here." The taxi driver said stopping in front of a toy store. "Thanks for the ride. Naruto said as he handed the cash, and waved the taxi driver goodbye." "Naruto-san what are we doing in a toy store?" Kaneki asked. "Buying Touka-chan a gift like I said." Naruto said walking in the store, "Hello." He greeted friendly to the staff, while the staffs there bowed welcome. "Do Touka even like toys?" Kaneki thought while walking in greeting the staffs with a small nod.

(A few minutes later)

Kaneki had a sweat drop, Naruto was carrying a gigantic Bunny Plushy, as big as a Hinami. "Have a good evening." The staffs said as Naruto walked out. "Anteiku is a 5 minutes' walk from here, let's go." Naruto said carrying the bunny plushy behind his back. Kaneki followed behind "Umm, Naruto-san do you think Touka will really like that gift?" Kaneki asked, Touka just doesn't look like the type to like dolls and stuffed animals. "Of course, she always had a thing with bunnies. Even her mask is a bunny."

(At Anteiku, Touka and Naruto's apartment)

Naruto took the key out of his pockets, and entered the apartment, "Touka-chan I am home." Naruto said entering the room, ( **the apartment has a corridor leading to the living room, combined with a kitchen. The living room only consists of a single table. And there were two doors which leads to Touka's bedroom and Naruto's bedroom** ) with Kaneki following behind silently. Naruto with the bunny plushy behind him, knocked on Touka's door and said "Touka-chan, can I come in." the answer Touka gave was "Shut up, I am studying." "Come on don't be like that Touka-chan, here I even brought you a present." "No means no." "I am sure you are going to like the present though." After a few moment of silence, "Fine but only for a minute." Touka said, and Naruto did a victory pose and went in closing the door as he entered. Touka was wearing a blue sweater with short pants, her hair was tied behind so that it doesn't get in the way of her studying. "Touka-channn, Ta-daaa" Naruto said as he showed her the bunny he had hidden behind him. Touka after seeing that thought "Whatt, how does he know I love bunnies. Not to mention that is the perfect size to cuddle with while sleeping too." "Kawai." Touka whispered. "Ehh, did you actually said that?" Naruto asked in a surprise voice although he knew it was coming. *Cough*Cough* "Fine I might forgive you this time. But I just want you to know that, I am not mad at you because of that incident." Touka said as she took the bunny and put it on her bed. "What you are not?" Naruto asked surprised. "No, but I am mad at you for leaving without saying a word to any of us! Do you know how worried we were after you didn't showed up for over a month!" Touka said, raising her voice. "Ehh, you were actually worried? What I can handle myself, and I sent you a text remember?"  
"A text? A TEXT?! What you sent a text saying you won't be back for a while after leaving for a month without saying anything? Do you even know how many times I called you? You didn't take anything, you left everything but your wallet and your phone, two things you keep on you all the time. I thought "They" got you." Touka shouted. "They? You mean the CCG?" Naruto asked trying to play dumb. "Don't even give me that, I heard your conversation with the manager. I know "they" are after you Naruto." "Touka-chan I didn't know you knew that… Why did you never told me about it?" Naruto said genuinely surprised. "I don't know why didn't you tell me about "them"?"  
"It was to keep you save, Touka. The less you know about them, the better, besides I am pretty sure they won't make their move for a long time. And the reason I left has nothing to do with them." Naruto said. "And what is the reason?"  
"It started again Touka-chan, the dreams." Naruto said with a serious face. "You mean, those nightmares?" Touka asked remembering years ago when he would woke her up with his screams, even from his bedroom. "But it is different this time. My Kagune starts to activate, and all I want to do is kill and eat, almost as if I am a different person. I felt lonely, but good news is these dreams have toned down now. And I don't have the feeling of killing anyone anymore so I came back." Naruto finished with a smile. "You idiot." Touka said as she slammed her fist in to his head, "You should have told me from the start." "Hahaha, I guess, but lets continue this conversation later, I don't want to keep the guest waiting so long." Naruto said with a laugh. "Guest?" Touka asked surprised, then Naruto opened the door to see Kaneki sitting on the floor, in front of the table. Naruto then heard something, more like he heard two things, a heartbeat skipped from both Touka and Kaneki. "Oh." Naruto thought with a smile.

"Why did you bring that halfbreed here?" Touka asked pointing at Kaneki. "I just wanted to talk to him that is al" Naruto said walking over. "Whatever don't take too long" Touka said as she closed the door and went back to her study desk. "Naruto, welcome back" She thought with a smile, going back to study. 

The end.

Next chapter: The nightmares that hunts him

Well that chapter is done, I put some hints to Naruto's past in this episode, and what his future might bring. Well anyways hope you enjoy, oh and fraxures asked if this is going to be a NarutoxTouka, well you just have to wait and find out, because right now it could go either way :P But thanks for that review.


End file.
